Ryan Brook
Ryan Brook is a pyrokinetic E.V.O. with the ability to generate and manipulate fire. Ryan harbored deep mental instabilities, because of his E.V.O. mutation, the death of his parents and people seeing and treating him as a freak. Raised by his uncle and aunt in New York, Ryan was living a though life that is going to drive him into insanity. After Ren Johnson defeated him for the first two times in the Ohio Resort 1.17, "Basic" and Okinawa, Japan, these instabilities were brought up to the surface. Once he returned to New York, because his uncle and aunt found him on a deserted island on Japan, Ryan challenged Ren to a final duel; however, his final defeat at the hands of the Deadly Dragon Gang caused him to suffer a complete mental breakdown. 2.17, "Grounded" History Early life Sometime after the Nanite Event, Ryan mutated into an E.V.O. with fire-controlling powers as a child, but retained his human appearance and traits. One day, when he was testing out his powers at the park, he accidentally burned a young boy's hands, much to the shock of the other children at the park, causing Ryan to be treated as a freak. His parent berated Ryan for that and called him a freak as well. They also grounded Ryan and locked him on his room for a whole week, banning him from leaving home. 2.13, "Night Falls" Ryan spent one week locked on his room, he tried to leave his room to play with the other kids by coming out of the window, only to be caught by his parents, forcing him to get back in. While watching through the window, he saw the other children playing happily without him. As a response, Ryan used his powers to burn his home out of rage, killing his parents in process. This caused Ryan to become mentally unstable. 2.13, "Night Falls" Following the death of his parents, Ryan decided to live with his uncle and aunt in New York and was enrolled to a school. As a teenager, Ryan used his powers to burn the hangout under the 39th Street Bridge of the gang from John Hancock High School, being chased by them as a result. One day, his old school, he was treated as a freak by all of his schoolmates, which provoked Ryan to burn the school, almost killing the students there. Season One Basic Following that incident, Ryan was expelled of his own school and his uncle and aunt had to enroll him to John Hancock High School, which was the same school that the gang, whose hangout is burned, as he was seen with the group during the trip on the Ohio Resort in Toledo, Ohio. Season Two Night Fall Grounded Season Three Mind Games Ryan, still in a feral state, was seen being held by Providence with his mouth gagged by a muzzle and strained by a straitjacket. Upon seeing Peter Meechum and several Black Pawns pass by his cell, he slammed himself against its bars. Endgame, Part 1 Endgame, Part 2 Personality Ryan is a hotheaded, aggresive, violent, nasty, selfish and unstable sociopath, a result of spending years being treated as a freak and also, his insanity. Later, Ryan began to show signs of a fragile mentality. For all of his self-assurance, he was momentarily driven into rage when Jake squirts him with a water gun to save Wendy, who was taken hostage. After his fight with Ren underwater at the pool, Ryan's fire-controlling powers were completely shut down, as water can shut down fire. The enraged E.V.O swore revenge on the gang and was seen glaring at them when their school trip on the Ohio Resort was over. While it was apparent that Ryan held himself in high regard above his enemies, his sudden defeat drove him to the edge for an instant, hinting at just how unstable he would later prove to be. Ryan's mentality continued to crumble after his trip on the Ohio Resort. When he attacked Ren and the gang at Okinawa, Japan, Ryan was evidently losing his sanity, as his attacks became far more vicious and he was shown to be obsessed with killing Ren and the gang. 2.13, "Night Falls" When Ren finally defeated Ryan for the last time and chained him to the ground, Ryan screamed in anger and breathed fire uncontrollably, furiously struggling to break himself free, falling into complete insanity. He dragged himself along the ground helplessly, as the Deadly Dragon Gang looked on in pity and horror. This breakdown was the culmination of his E.V.O. mutation, the death of his parents by the cause of his powers, the fact of being seen and treated as a freak by the people, and finally, his defeats by the Deadly Dragon Gang. Ryan was admitted into Providence, where he was closely monitored and observed, as he was unable to be sent to a mental health facility, since he will burn it out with his powers uncotrollably. 2.17, "Grounded" Later on, a clearly mentally unstable Ryan accepted the task of coaxing The Consortium's purpose and intentions from Ren, stating they might plan something in mind. However, he was moved into a mental health facility on a nearby city in New York, after being cured from his pyrokinetic powers after the Worldwide Cure event. Physical appearance Ryan has long dark brown hair that ends just adove his shoulders, brown eyes and tanned skin. He wears a short sleeved orange shirt under a black vest, olive-colored shorts, white calf-length socks, black boots, and black wristbands on each wrist. As a child, his hair was shorter, styled in a bowl cut. He wore a red shirt, blue shorts, white socks and red shoes. When he was in the Ohio Resort's water park and then in Okinawa, Japan, he wore red trunks and a white t-shirt. After he was sent to a mental institution, his hair has grown longer and unkempt and appears paler and thinner than before with dark circles under both eyes that still glisten with madness. Powers and abilities E.V.O. abilities *'Pyrokinesis': Ryan has the ability to generate, manipulate and project intense heat and fire. When his powers are activated, his hair turns red and flows above his head and his eyes also turn amber. He can shape that fire into fireballs, fire blasts, flaming discs, fire tornadoes and fire whip. He can also use fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire. Ryan can also use his flames to create jets of flames, whirling disks, and blades of fire. However, when Ryan uses his powers to produce a greater amount of flames, he becomes exhausted easily. His fire was also strong enough to shatter and melt Austin's ice. However, when water touches his skin, his powers shut down, making him unable to use his powers. As Ryan gradually lost his sanity after his second defeat at Okinawa, his powers became unfocused and wild, making him all the more dangerous, however it also resulted in him becoming exhausted much more easily than usual. Despite his state of mind, his attacks on the Deadly Dragons during his final duel proved ferocious and destructive, and he was still able to shoot fire beams. However, his mental instability still weakened his battlefield prowess, and this ultimately resulted in his defeat at the hands of Ren. He displayed the ability to breathe fire as he struggled against his chains, but this was only brought about by his madness and rage in his defeat. 2.17, "Grounded" Appearances Trivia * References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Villains Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jess0312